


Release

by Ayumi_Ayu



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Ayu/pseuds/Ayumi_Ayu
Summary: Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter! I was planning what events should I add in the story to make it better. I can't wait to see how this story will unfold! XD





	1. I'm Home

_Is this person crying for me?_

_Crying for **worthless** me?_

_I have no need for anything **useless** here, understood?_

_Why did I come to this world?_

 

That was what Cassata used to think of himself. A useless, worthless Food Soul. Back then, he was ready to give up on everything. Watching the Fallen Angel approaching him like a grim reaper coming for his death, he closes his eyes thinking all of these will come to an end. Afterall, he had nothing worthy to live for.

"Now’s not the time to close your eyes!"

 

A light voice rang. Cassata opened his eyes to see a silhouette speeding past him, towards the Fallen Angel. With a wave of the flag, the Fallen Angel stopped in its tracks and retreated. The silhouette approaches him, bends down and looks at him. The sunlight that was glaring at the silhouette casted a shadow over his face. Cassata tried to squint to have a closer look at that anonymous person. The shadow covering the face lit up, revealing that sunshine smile.

"Are you okay?"

 _That_ was Cassata and Pizza's first encounter.

Because of Pizza, Cassata had long forgotten that 'useless' him, that 'worthless' destiny, that thought of giving everything up. Pizza has taught him what it means to smile and laugh, how it feels like to be treasured, and how he has given him a new meaning to live on.

True they had stumbled when their once full of fun and laughter kingdom had turned into a fallen kingdom filled with despair. But with their new Master Attendant, their new family with other Food Souls, their new home, they've learnt to slowly pick themselves up together.

Now, both of them are fulfilling their duties with new companies to smile and laugh, a new home where they get to say 'I'm home' and there'll be people to welcome their arrival. And most of all, they're there to support each other, loving each other just like any other days now.

 

Cassata returns home from his Exploration quest. Opening the door and stepping a foot in, Cassata announces his arrival.

"I'm back."

_Step step step step_

Running foot steps to be heard approaching him.

"Cassata!!!" A certain blonde jumps to him, arms wide open.

Cassata opens his arm to catch his lover.

Pizza gives him a big welcome embrace.

"Welcome back Cassata!"

Cassata returns the hug, placing his arms around Pizza's waist.

"I'm home."


	2. Our Daily

The sound of his footsteps were loud against the deafening silence as I yell for him.

"Come back!"

I widen my eyes as I see his figure falling to the ground, immobile.

* * *

 

 

Starting off with a new day, Cassata wakes up and goes into the bathroom to wash his face and changing his clothes. He walks to his lover who's all curled up with the blanket wrapping around him like a caterpillar, sleeping soundly on the bed with light snoozes. Cassata puts his hand on his lover's shoulder and shakes.

"Time to wake up Pizza."

Pizza scruches his face as he curls further into the blanket for more warmth.

"Cassata..." Pizza calls out his boyfriend's name while still sleeping.

_Sighs_

"Come on now sleepyhead." Cassata untangles his lover from the blanket and carries him in his arms bridal style, bringing him into the bathroom. Cassata takes a yellow towel and dampens it with warm water from the sink, squeezing the water and turns to wipe tenderly at his lover's face.

"Mmm..." Pizza finally opens his eyes. "Good morning Cassata." Pizza greets his boyfriend and gives him a morning kiss.

Cassata kisses his lover on his forehead. "Go and wash your face, I'll wait for you outside." Cassata says as he heads out back to their bedroom.

Pizza stares at the mirror in front of him as he places a hand on it. "It's just a dream." He whispers as he looks into his eyes from his own reflection as if trying to give himself assurance.

10 minutes later Pizza steps out from the bathroom, his boyfriend looks at him. "Let's go then." Pizza hums while locking his arm with Cassata's as they make their way for breakfast.

After having a lovely breakfast, it's time to do their chores.

"What're you doing for today?" Cassata asks as he preps himself ready for his chores.

"I'm just doing deliveries today! What about you?"

"Just exploring."

"Oh, who's going with you?"

"I'll be doing it alone for today."

Pizza pauses for a moment. His dream, or rather his nightmare flashes back. His worrying heart thumping. "Be careful." Pizza holds Cassata's hand.

Cassata initially wanted to retort at who's the one who should really be careful but held back when he sees Pizza's eyes fills with anxiety as if he has something bothering him.

"I will, you too." Cassata squeezes Pizza's hand back while the other holds Pizza's head at the back, pulling him in and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"See you later then."

"Promise you'll be back later?" Pizza looks into Cassata's eyes, searching for an answer.

"Yeah, promise." Cassata places his fist on his boyfriend's chest, near the heart.

"Mm.. See you later.." Pizza nods, trying his best to smile as the two part their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter! I was planning what events should I add in the story to make it better. I can't wait to see how this story will unfold! XD


	3. Reunion

"Pizza's acting weird today.." Cassata mumbles as he walks around Palata, gathering seasonings for his quest.

The sun emitting its rays, blazing its heat waves mercilessly on the scorching sand. Sweat trickling down his neck, the heat soon became unbearable so Cassata went to sit under the shades of the trees to cool down.

Despite being under the shades, Cassata is still parched from the heat so he got up and went to the lake to refresh himself. He dips his hands into the cooling lake, gathering some water and splashes on his face to cool down.

_Step step step_

A man wearing a long coat with a hood covering nearly half of his face stood beside Cassata.

"Long time no see,  _my_ Food Soul."

Cassata's eyes widen upon hearing that familiar voice and looks to that man.

"Y-you..." Cassata stutters.

The man removes the hood, revealing his face.

"Karl...." Cassata glares, voice deep with anger.

"I believe it's Master Karl, Cassata. It's a shame I did not get to train you on courtesy before you go off. It looks like you need a lesson to teach you where your place is."

Karl walks around Cassata, eyeing him from head to toe before stopping and looking at him straight in the eye. "Tell me, how's your new life going with your two friends?"

Cassata's hands turned into tight fists, knuckles turning white, eyes glaring straight at Karl.

Karl grins, leaning in and whispers next to Cassata's ear. "Have you told them the truth? About how you've brought their happiness and family to an end?" Karl's grin dropped, voice going low. "You **traitor**." As if a switch flipped in him, Cassata swings his gun in Karl's direction.

 

_Swoosh_

A silhouette sweeps from no where to Karl's side, pulling him back.

_Clank_

The sound of the gun and a dagger clashed rings.

"You...!!" Cassata exclaims, exerting more strength to push his gun.

Both the gun and the dagger slipped side by side, both swinging in opposite directions and both parties scoot away from each other.

"Did you miss me, little mouse?"

"My name is Cassata, you vile monster." Cassata glares.

"Now now, don't get too heated. We came here to give you a job."

"I don't work for you, you're not my Master Attendant anymore."

"Hah! That's what  _you_ say to disillusion yourself. But you and I know that you're still bound to me. And my words are your laws." Karl shows a sinister smile.

"...What are you planning."

"You see, Mr Vitae and I had an agreement. He could help me regain my own kingdom  _if_ he gets that Food Soul my late brother owns." Karl grins.

_Pizza...!_

"I want you to bring him to me." Karl commands.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT PIZZA!" Cassata shouts.

"We'll see how long you last then. Your 'will'? Or my words."

Whiskey sweeps his hand fron left to right and a strong wind blows. Cassata closes his eyes to prevent the sand from entering his eyes as both Whiskey and Karl vanishes into thin air.

Cassata stares at the spot where the two were at earlier.

.....

Cassata picks his things and contiues to finish his quest with a heavy heart and a worried mind. He picks up the pace, wanting to hurry home to look at his lover. He wants- No. He  _needs_ to check that his lover is okay.

 

"Pizza, are you there?" That was the first thing Cassata asks when he reached home.

_Step step step step_

"Cassata!!" Pizza jumps on him. "Welcome back!" Pizza smiles.

Cassata pulls him closer and gives him a tight hug.

"You're here..." Cassata sighs with relief.

"Of course I'm here, what're you talking about!" Pizza pats Cassata's back.

 

_If they find out who you really are one day, how would they look at you?_

__

Cassata tightens his embrace, lost in his thoughts.

"Cassata! Too tight!" Pizza pats his back.

"Oh. Sorry." Cassata apologised once he's brought back to his senses.

"Are you okay?" Pizza asks.

"...." Cassata looks at his lover.

 

You  **traitor**

 

"Yeah I'm fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some readers who do not know who Karl is, Prince Karl is the Master Attendant of Cassata, whom is the brother of their kingdom's emperor who owns Pizza.
> 
> Note: In Cassata's story, by right Karl is supposed to be dead but I tweaked my story for when he's actually alive, so my story has got nothing to do with their official story and endings!


	4. I'm Sorry

_You **traitor**..._

No... I'm not..

_You belong to me.._

No... I'm not yours...

_If they find out who you really are one day, how would they look at you?_

Stop...

_Imagine the look of being betrayed by their closest friend..._

Stop... Stop it.... STOP..!!!

 

Cassata opens his eyes, heaving heavy breaths, sweats dripping down his forehead. He turns to look at the clock on the table. Midnight.

"Cassata..."

Cassata turns to look at his lover who is all snuggled up, sleeping peacefully. He pats his head. He's here by his side. He's still safe. That's all that matters. Cassata puts his arms around his lover as if trying to protect him.

Thump thump thump

Listening to the steady soft breathing of his lover, he slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

Cassata moves his hand to the spot next to him, waiting to snuggle his own heat pack. Sweeping his hand up and down, his lover is no where on the bed. Cassata quickly opens his eyes but his lover is not there. Cassata panicks.

"Pizza..!"

Just as Cassata gets off the bed, the bathroom door swings open and there stood his lover.

"Oh! Morning Cassata! You're awa-- Oof!"

Pizza's line got cut when Cassata take big steps towards him and pulls him into his arms.

Cassata took a deep breath.

"I thought you were gone..." Cassata furrows his brows, broken voice trembles with fear.

"....Cassata..?" Pizza was stumped. This scene... It feels all too familiar. It was the same Cassata back when the trio had escaped from the kingdom. In the quiet forest with faraway voices of soldiers giving search orders, Cassata hugged Pizza, whispering how he was thankful he's still alive. That desperation hiding in the trembling voice.. The strong and dependable Cassata is now quivering while holding him.

Pizza puts his arms around Cassata, patting his back.

"It's all alright Cassata.. I'm fine.. I'm right here with you.." Pizza hums assuring words to his boyfriend. With the soft humming and steady pattings, Cassata slowly stops his trembles. He takes a deep breath, the cool morning air mixed with Pizza's scent, the warmth of his body, the steady calming pattings on his back, Cassata finally calms down.

"Are you okay now?" Pizza asks tenderly.

"Yeah.."Cassata lets go of his lover as Pizza holds his face in his hands.

"Do you want to share what's on your mind?"

Cassata thought for a while. In fact, he has been thinking about it since he had met  _them_. How would he tell Pizza? How would Pizza react? What would happen to the both of them if he knew?

Cassata looks straight into his lover's eyes.

_Don't be a coward Cassata! He has a right to know the truth!_

Cassata opens his mouth but no words coming out. He closes and opens again. Eyes darting anywhere but his face. He can't face him. The same words echoing in his mind.

 

**traitor**

**Traitor**

**TRAITOR**

**T.R.A.I.T.O.R**

 

"I'm sorry." Cassata dashes out of the room, leaving a stunned Pizza behind.

"Cassata..!" Pizza calls for his lover but Cassata did not return.

 "What happened to you Cassata... Why won't you tell me.." Pizza whispers as the distance between the two widens.


	5. Gone

The two mugs and brushes placed near the sink turns to one. A bed where the two food souls sleep in each others arms now turns into a single food soul lying on it, crying himself to sleep.

"I'm sorry."

_What are you apologizing for..?_

"I think it's best if we stay away from each other from now on."

_No... Don't leave me..._

The image of his back facing him as he opens the door and walks away.

_No... Don't leave me alone... Cassata..!_

Pizza's eyes open widely, chest rising and dropping up and down, mouth wide gasping for air, sweats dripping down his neck. He looks beside him, the now empty spot, lacking the warmth he dearly seeks. He curls his legs, face lying on his knees, a silent tear falls from his teary eyes with no one to wipe it away. As he thinks of his lover, he silently whispers.

"Cassata..."

* * *

Cassata sitting on his bed in his own room. He looks at his own palm. Images of his lover smiling brightly, till a figure fell in front of him, his smile replaced with a look mixed with fear, shock, sadness. It was his previous Master Attendant, lying there motionlessly, void of life. Whiskey appears behind Pizza, arms curling around him.

"Take a good look at your most trusted family.  _ **He**_ is the cause of your Master Attendant's death."

_No... Stop..._

"Look closer, your trusted ally turns out to be the one who jasd backstabbed you."

_Stop..! I can explain...._

Pizza's eyes shifted from his Master Attendant to Cassata.

_Please.. I didn't mean for this to happen..!_

Pizza took a few steps forward, stopping in front of Cassata. His deadpan eyes glaring daggers at him.

"How could you....."

_Pizza...._

"HOW COULD YOU?! We treated you like as family..! How could you do this to us?!"

Cassata looks down, guilty to meet Pizza's eyes.

"You traitor, Cassata!"

Cassata frowns harder, tears welling up in his eyes.

_I didn't mean to..._

The tears rolling down his face.

_Believe me... I tried to stay away.. But I can't.. Disobey his orders....._

Pizza's mouth opens.

**『  traitor  』**

This word ringing in his mind. An unfamiliar Pizza he had not known of. Whiskey and his Master Attendant standing at the back laughing.

_Stop... This is not my fault... I didn't want this to happen too..!_

"Do it." His Master Attendant orders.

Cassata's pounces onto Pizza, hands gripping tightly on to Pizza's neck. The strength being exerted on the grip, Pizza's face turns red as he tries to free himself from the hold.

"Ca...ssata..." Pizza chokes.

Cassata as if realises what he was doing, lets go of his grip immediately.

_No... What.. did I just do..... I... was almost going to kill Pizza...._

Cassata wakes up abruptly from his nightmare, sitting up, taking deep breaths.He looks at his sweaty palms.

"...Thank goodness this is only a nightmare..."

Lately, the urge of killing Pizza intensifies. The very thought of Pizza dying by his own hands terrifies Cassata.

"I'm sorry.. This is the best solution.. I'm too dangerous to stay with you.. I can't get you hurt...." Cassata whispers as he looks at the sky through the window.

* * *

After crying his heart out, Pizza washes his face, looking at his own reflection. He smiles lightly.

"What am I doing.. If I am hurting this much, I'm sure Cassata'll be hurt much more. All the more so I should be by his side."

Pizza cheers himself as he makes his way to Cassata's room.

"You can do this, Pizza." He encourages himself, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Cassata, I know you're in there. I need you to open the door so that we can talk please."

Silence.

"Cassata?"

Silence again.

"I'm going to open the door, okay?" Pizza announces as he holds onto the door latch, opening the door.

The room is neat and clean, the blanket folded neatly on the bed, the curtains drawn and tied properly. But. He is not there.

"Cassata..?"

 

 


End file.
